


The Key Point

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, piercing!kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Кольца – это отдельная история. Да, они помолвлены с помощью ключей, а клятвы скреплены звеньями на их цепочках. Но некоторые все еще ничего не понимают, и Джо решает прибегнуть к более традиционным символам.





	

Том вряд ли задумывается, почему у Джо всегда находятся чистые футболки, чтобы поделиться с ним. Во-первых, у них один чемодан на двоих, и Тому не надо спрашивать, чтобы взять какую-то вещь. Ну, а во-вторых, Джо совершенно не сложно постирать свою футболку руками и высушить на двери ради того, чтобы потом видеть Тома, расхаживающего в его вещах. Это мелочь, но очень приятная.  
  
Джо вообще весьма внимателен к мелочам. Кто-то может называть украшения побрякушками, но для него каждое имеет свое значение. Ключи, конечно, едва ли могут считаться украшением, но именно с них все и началось. Они, к слову, всегда должны висеть поверх одежды, чтобы каждый мог увидеть, что они связаны. Джо осточертело скрываться сначала в школе, а потом при друзьях Тома по колледжу, так что теперь он имел полное право на открытость. И на несколько симпатичных атрибутов, которые невербально заявляют: «я — твой, а ты — мой».  
  
Тонкое серебряное кольцо-браслет делает запястье Тома еще изящней на вид. Несмотря на гораздо меньший диаметр, чем у такого же браслета Джо, оно свободно скользит по руке вниз и вверх,  
  
_…должно быть,_ _приятно массирует_  
  
и Том периодически поправляет его, приковывая взгляд. Для Джо наблюдать за этим так же умиротворяюще, как за маятником: сначала Том вертит в пальцах ключ, затем поправляет браслет, затем покручивает кольца на тонких пальцах.  
  
Кольца — это отдельная история. Да, они помолвлены с помощью ключей, а клятвы скреплены звеньями на их цепочках. Но некоторые все еще _ничего не понимают_ _,_ и Джо решает прибегнуть к более традиционным символам. Тем более, однажды Том признается, что ему нравятся прикосновения прохладного металла к самым нежным местам, когда Джо ласкает его, как это называет Том, «по-девчачьи».  
  
Том внимательно рассматривает свой бокал с пивом, на дне которого лежит серебряное колечко с таким же черепком, как на браслете. Затем он залпом выпивает пинту — это достойно восхищения — и Джо говорит, зачарованно рассматривая его мокрый от пива рот: «Выходи за меня, что ли». Том показывает ему язык, на кончик которого надето кольцо. Джо думает, что это скорее нет, чем да, но Том уже достает изо рта кольцо и надевает на безымянный палец.  
  
Их поколению лучше других известно, что если играешь в какую-то игру, бывает очень сложно остановиться. Иногда Джо фантазирует о Томе, у которого в прелестный аккуратный пупок вдето какое-нибудь украшение. Лучше этого могут быть только соски, проколотые колечком или штангой. А может, нежные мочки ушей с такими же колечками. Все это можно было бы восхитительно долго теребить языком и слегка оттягивать зубами, а маленькая бусинка под языком и ему бы подарила немало новых ощущений.  
  
От таких мыслей джинсы немедленно становились слишком тесными, а прочая одежда — слишком жаркой. Впрочем, это все было не больше, чем фантазиями, ведь Том отличался чрезвычайной чувствительностью и не позволил бы ничего себе прокалывать. Он не выносил боли, уколов, щипков и даже щекотки, поэтому Джо всегда хотелось завернуть его в кокон, вжать в себя, как в подушку безопасности, чтобы ничто не могло доставить Тому ни малейшего дискомфорта.  
  
Поэтому проще было продолжить покупать кольца. Джо решил, что Том не сможет увильнуть от ответа на этот раз, когда, наплевав на все, опустился на колено перед ним прямо на саундчеке и протянул еще одно кольцо.  
  
Майлз шумно высморкался в этот момент, а Джош неожиданно расплылся в снисходительной улыбке. Том же сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, что было довольно глупо, учитывая, что перед ним стоял Джо и на коленях просил согласия. И хотя лицо у Тома даже не дрогнуло, он залился таким ярким румянцем, что это могло означать только капитуляцию. Он отнял непослушные пальцы от гитарного грифа и протянул их к Джо; тот надел кольцо на средний палец, рядом с предыдущим.  
  
Третье кольцо было благополучно забыто в нарядной коробочке под отельной подушкой, да и немудрено: Том обвил его невозможно длинными ногами, сидя у него на бедрах, и объезжал его так, будто у них месяц ничего не было. Три недели, если быть точным, но какая к черту разница — Том такой узкий, что у Джо в глазах темнеет, и он пытается подкидывать бедра ему навстречу. Поза слишком неудобная, неподходящая для них, так получается только елозить, но обоим даже в голову не приходит сменить положение. Джо лишь крепко стискивает тонкого и уже взмокшего Тома в объятиях, а тот шипит и просит не раздавить его — Джо ослабляет хватку и целует, извиняясь, в ключицу.  
  
Ключ Тома болтается в такт его движениям и норовит стукнуть Джо то по лбу, то попасть в глаз — он пытается изловчиться и ловит его зубами. Том вжимается в него еще теснее, запускает пальцы обеих рук ему в волосы и дрожит всем телом, издав полный удовольствия вздох. Джо выпускает из зубов ключ и прижимается губами там, где колотится его сердце, а когда Том затихает, осторожно приподнимает его, негромко сказав: «Ну всё, всё, слезай».  
  
«Нет, — упрямо возражает тот, румяный и встрепанный, и опускается обратно, вырывая у Джо жалобный вздох. — Хочу, чтобы ты тоже». Джо жмурится и утыкается в тощую грудь, почти рычит и стонет от того, как Том доводит его до разрядки, превозмогая собственный дискомфорт. «Давай, мой хороший, — шепчет ему на ухо Том, и это получается у него чересчур развратно для таких ласковых слов, — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил». Джо с удовольствием подчиняется только Тому.  
  
После этого Том укладывается ему на грудь, и Джо перебирает пряди его волос. «Склеимся ведь», — негромко говорит он, но Том лениво фыркает и не шевелится. Джо по-прежнему беспокоится за него и даже чувствует вину. «Томми, ты как? — спрашивает он тревожно. — Больно теперь?» Том гладит его по груди и отзывается: «Ты не думаешь, что я лежу пластом не потому что мне плохо, а потому что мне хорошо?» Джо расплывается в довольной улыбке и потягивается, рукой внезапно нашарив забытую коробочку с кольцом.  
  
«Ты помешанный, — заявляет Том, когда тот тянет его руку к себе и надевает на мизинец еще одно колечко. — Я уже три раза согласен».


End file.
